1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for positioning a sheet of paper, a piece of fabric or a similar matter so as to give same a predetermined orientation, whatever the orientation it initially may have.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known, in some handling devices, to change the moving path of an object by driving it in a given direction to a deviation stop.
For instance it is the case in FR-A-No. 2 413 941, in which stationary blocks cause an object to pursure its run according to a slant direction with respect to the driving direction.
The present invention makes use of an analogous principle not to change the moving path, but to orientate the object.
Otherwise, printing machines comprise before the printing mechanisms a feed table (for instance DE-A-No. 3 002 594 U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,997; FR-A-No. 2 348 878) provided for strictly aligning sheets of paper. Said tables are supplied with a vacuum means which does not permit a swivelling movement of the sheets moving on its way.